


Thorki/Hiddlesworth

by sassturbathor



Series: 7 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Chains, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Obsession, Rimming, Spanking, Strip Tease, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tom is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small collection of thorki/hiddlesworth requests I got on instagram and now I decided to put them together into a series of drabbles. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Thorki // Blowjob // 105 words  
Chapter 2; Thorki // Spanking // 279 words  
Chapter 3; Hiddlesworth // Tease // 250 words  
Chapter 4; Thorki // Frottage // 207 words  
Chapter 5; Hiddlesworth // Rimming // 142 words  
Chapter 6; Thorki // Alpha/Beta Dynamic // 124 words  
Chapter 7; Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspiration for your dirty imagination ](http://instagram.com/p/m1Edv-stN6/)

'By the nine realms! Thor~', he cursed under his breath. Damn that skilled toungue of his! Loki's hands wander down to the blond mane, tugging lightly on it, not forcing too much to push him further. It's not like Thor needed any motivation. He would sink on his knees for Loki anyway. Thor's humming went straight to his already hard cock and brought the trickster close to the edge. He couldn't help but buck his hips into those red and swollen lips. With the teeth scrapping on his cock, he cried sharply into the empty room, followed by filling Thor's mouth with his own seed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspiration for your dirty imagination ](http://instagram.com/p/nD5xMXMtAZ/)

'You banished me down to this dungeon and you will pay the consequences for it, brother.', Loki purred into Thor's ear and with one tug, Thor landed on Loki's lap. With a one snap of the tricksters fingers, Thor layed there without his pants anymore. 'I will-', the first smack. '-teach you-', the second smack had more power than the first. '-a lesson.' The third time made Thor scream in what could be pleasure or pain. Or both. Thor's breath was kicked out of his lungs but still he managed to yell his brother's name through the small room. 'Yes Thor. Yes. Say my name!', roars Loki, but the man beneath him remains silent. Loki raises his hand, readying for another smack. With his rough voice he warns Thor; 'Say it.', but Thor still couldn't believe what is going on here. He needed a moment to- the smack landed right on his buttocks, already reddened by the pressure. 'Loki!', he cries out. What Thor didn't realise until now, his cock grows stiff with every stroke. In a matter of moments, he would come. He knows it. Suddenly Loki stops. With confusion, he looks up to his punisher; 'A-are you done?' 'Are /you/?' 'N-no I'm not.' It sounds so wrong to him. So unlike himself. Before he could prepare himself, Loki's hand landed on him. Thor moaned as the next slap followed. /so close/. 'Tell me how much you love it.', whispered Loki. 'I-I do.' 'Tell me!', he yelled and the next smack followed. 'God I love it when you-' Another time Loki's hand met his red ass. Thor groaned and finally releases the knot that built up inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been an exhausting week for the busy man, travelling isn't as wonderful as everyone assumes. It's stressful and makes your relationship.. How can I say? Complicated. That doesn't matter at the moment for Chris. Finally he arrives in his wonderful home, that he shares with his beloved partner named Tom. Chris missed him. Very much. All he wanted is a nice and tight embrace from Tom, but the house seems empty. 'Tom?', he yells through the hall. The suitcases now on the floor, Chris looks through the rooms for any sign. He looks in the kitchen and the living room, but still he didn't find what he was looking for. 'I'm not in the mood for playing.' 'But I am~' comes out of no where. And again Chris screamed the others name through the hall. His reply is 'I'm here'. Chris follows Tom's voice and finally finds the person he missed so much. 'Oh you practised.', he said to Tom, but the other man says nothing and pulls him in the fairly large hall with mirrors all over the walls and.. a pole? 'What did I miss?', teased Chris with a gentle nudge on Tom's lean shoulder. 'Sit down and relax.', whispered Tom right into his ear. The arm chair wasn't there for Chris until he got pushed down to sit into it. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, but the next thing that catches his eyes makes him want to fall from his seat...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspiration for your dirty imagination ](http://instagram.com/p/oTJQIkstNJ/)

The air is filled with the scents of their own sweat. It's getting harder and harder to breath properly, only short pants come out of each mouths. 'T-Thor~', mumbled Loki and beckons him to the king sized bed, where Thor pushed him just a moment ago. Thor doesn't need to be told twice and piles himself right upon Loki. 'Tell me what you-Ah! ..need.', Thor's voice sounds already hoarse, although they haven't started yet. Loki couldn't answer, still trying to catch his breath, that has been kicked out of his lungs. In response to Loki's silence, Thor brushes his in lube coated fingers over Loki's entrance. 'Tell me.', Thor repeats. 'I- I need~', moans Loki, but couldn't end his own sentence, cause the sensation is too much to handle. So he tries it again; 'You- Ngh! Inside me~' It was enough for Thor's satisfaction, so he stops the tease and /finally/ digs the first finger in. That gives Loki a shiver through his spine, follows by a flick of his tongue over his dry lips. Meanwhile Thor fingered Loki open, he grinds his own cock against Loki's with slow thrusts. 'Thor! I- I can't!' and with his poor attempt of warning Thor to come, he just did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspiration for your dirty imagination ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f34008f49febfa1172558835d3a8383f/tumblr_n5zlcyUIAf1rarj2to1_500.jpg)

Everything started with a slow stroke over Chris' wonderful shaped ass. How could Tom resist? Somehow it always ends with literally abusing Chris' ass. He didn't complain about it.. yet. 'Tom- Ah! Fuck!', whined Chris. Tom couldn't answer, still worshipping that precious butt of his. In fact he was busy licking and sucking his way inside until his jaw feels sore, but even then he would give anything to pleasure his trembling lover. Although a few strokes on Chris' already pre come covered cock would do it as well, but that's what seemed forgotten at the first place. 'Tom! I- I need to~', pants Chris, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. This is Tom's sign to roam his tongue into the sweet spot, that makes Chris see stars. A sharp cry follows straight after, making his back arch upwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspiration for your dirty imagination ](http://37.media.tumblr.com/7d3a81efe19b8364fe1247303885843d/tumblr_n61qoaWjA71rarj2to1_500.jpg)

'Isn't this your natural state, brother?', asked Thor teasingly. The smug grin on Thor's face couldn't get washed away. Loki, on his knees, remains silent, listening to every single word. 'You were made to be ruled.', now circling around his kneeling brother, getting a good sight of Loki. Currently, he's chained. The steel clinging on his neck and wrists. 'And I am willing to take your faith in my hands.', whispers Thor into Loki's ear. A tug on Loki's raven black mane, makes Loki hiss in pain, but both of them knew how much Loki loved it. There's no denying in that. 'Y-yes sir.', says Loki. He sounds so desperate, helpless- 'Yes what?', asks Thor. Loki's reply comes out shakily; 'I am all yours.'


End file.
